


Hazbin + Helluva WG Drabble Requests

by aquabee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Feeding Kink, Gen, Weight Gain, waiting on your requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee
Summary: I know there's people that want this and unfortunately there's lacking content so here's some request drabbles!
Comments: 29
Kudos: 15





	1. how it works!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some basic rules! 
> 
> 1) Upright, I won't do overly extreme slob stuff 
> 
> 2) I won't do fruit things either 
> 
> 3) I may not do all requests in order and I have right to not fulfill requests 
> 
> 4) I may deny your request due to shippings, but please do not take this as a personal attack on you or your pairing, some pairings I just do not enjoy. That being said, generally, I will still write content for your pairing, unless I just feel like I can't/don't want to.

Think of this as an introduction to how we do things here! 

You can either comment below with your drabble request or message me on discord; 

**aqua#5354**

And just so you know how schedule works as of September 3rd, 2020, I will be starting school again on September 8th, 2020 and will be doing it remotely so for the better part of my day I will be in school, and my nights may include some writing. But once school starts, please expect things to be a little sporadic, because they will be. But do not worry, I will be trying to stay on top of these.


	2. Sugar Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Niffty enjoys some chocolate.
> 
> Requested by Anonymous (1/2 requests for this individual )

Chocolate was among the rewards Alastor would allow the small woman when she’d settle down, she had always been a hyperactive girl who struggled to pay close to attention to instruction when she had to and it was only by pure luck that she had an affinity for keeping things neat and tidy. But maybe that rewards system was starting to be her downfall; cleaning was starting to get harder, she could barely even move at half the speed she used to, her maximum speed now being closer to a snail’s pace than anything, and forget about how easy it had been to squeeze her whole body into tight spaces, she’d get stuck and without help, would likely have no way of getting out.

On top of that, it was difficult to scurry up to wall to dust a corner or kill an insect as her midsection always pressed against the wall, pushing the rest of her back which would result in constant trial and error until she inevitably gave up. Speaking of her midsection, no amount of fixes could save her shirt, whether untucked or not, it was now torn to all hell with clearly a few new stitches and extra fabric added, these new additions didn’t help as pretty much everything under the breasts was now exposed. And as for breasts? Well they weren’t breasts so much as two pieces of flab hanging over a larger piece of flab. 

You’d think getting to a point like this, Niffty would maybe start to realize that going out of her way to receive rewards may not have been good for her, but no! Quite the opposite actually, she’s started sneaking around, finding the stash of chocolate, eating it all up, and then acting innocent when asked about it. Of course, everybody in the hotel knew she was stealing it, they knew she was sneaking around, they just never mentioned it, she seemed perfectly content with her not-so-secret indulgence so why not just let her knock herself out? 

Which is exactly what she was doing. 

Niffty found herself in the stash once again, it was located in a small cabinet on Alastor’s dress, which naturally meant she had to squeeze herself in there, and when shutting the doors, she was so large for her tiny size that her thighs were pressed against the doors. There were bars upon bars of chocolate, all king sized for her eating pleasure! A rough estimate would be at least twenty bars of chocolate and one of those large bags with roughly 90 ounces inside, containing over 150 pieces in the bag alone. It was sensory overload from just the smell! She reached down between her legs to feel for one of the bars, unwrapping it before shoving in the chocolaty goodness. This three step process repeated for a good while until there were only four bars left, at this point, the sides of her belly were pressed up against her thighs, threatening to add extra weight to push open one of the doors.

Onto the bag, one would think that she couldn’t be able to make a dent in a five pound bag of candy, right? You’d be wrong, she easily consumed at least half of the bag before the stomachache truly set in, but her desire for chocolate was infinitely stronger than her sense of good judgement of when she should stop eating and as expected, she nearly finished the whole bag,  _ nearly _ .

She ran into a bit of a problem before she could get those last ten to fifteen pieces, her size had busted the doors of the cabinet wide open, she seemed to pay no mind to this, it wouldn’t affect her or so she thought. She continued to indulge herself until there was simply no chocolate in the cabinet left to indulge in, she began to move only to find that well...She was stuck. And stuck more than she was when getting in, she’d gotten so large during her snack that well, her belly and thighs simply could not let her get out using normal means such as merely crawling out, it looked like she would have to get creative. 

Her first attempt would be trying to turn over to her side to roll her way out by the mere act of turning over - especially in such a confined space - felt impossible after a few lackluster attempts. Her second attempt was actually successful at least, she managed to prop herself up and placed one hand on the top of the right side cabinet door, scooting herself forward until she was on the wood floor. She let out a breathy, audible _ phew!,  _ before using that same door to prop herself up. She had tried to clean up her mess of wrappers, but her heavy gut restrained her from being able to properly reach down to pick up anything. 

She left Alastor’s room with heavy breath and slow waddle, but she was content from the taste of chocolate leftover on her lips.


End file.
